


Equality in the Bedroom

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Dru Drabbles [3]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Superman|Kal-El, Metahuman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Dru visits his metahuman lover for a night well-spent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First lemon of this series for Dru. Let me know what you think and if it's well-received, I'll write more.

There was nothing that pleased Clara more than the feel of hot water cascading over her back and shoulders, soothing her aching muscles. She ran a slender hand through her dark brown locks, ensuring her hair was thoroughly soaked and breathing deeply, allowing her body some much needed relaxation after the stress her job presented her. Being a dogged reporter was no easy task for someone normally so calm and mild, but it enabled her to afford some of life’s luxuries; a smooth and sleek leather sofa, fine wine and posh cheeses, along with a wonderfully large bathroom in which she was now busy cleansing herself of the city smog and sins she liked to ignore. Yes, she lead a charmed life, although she was not unaware of the darker sides to it; she just chose to be deliberately oblivious, preferring to be satisfied and free of social burden rather than being cynical and concerning herself with the problems of those whom she could not help. No, that stage of her life was over. At thirty-five, she was no spring-chicken and had experienced enough of the world to know her place and duty.

Suddenly, a pair of large, cold hands enveloped her dainty hips and she flinched in shock, turning rapidly and pressing her palms to the broad and muscled chest of a certain (naked) Kryptonian General.

“Dru!” Clara cried, half-scolding, half-relieved as recognition calmed her twitching nerves. “You frightened me!”

“My sincerest apologies,” Zod muttered gently against the top of her head as he kissed it, his battle-roughened fingers skimming her sides.

She sighed with bliss and lay her wet cheek against his dampening, scarred pectoral muscles. “You’re so cold…” she murmured with a shiver. “Where have you been all this time? You went out yesterday morning and never came back. I was worried about you.”

“I was investigating something on the polar ice-caps,” he replied. “Unusual tracks have been left in the snow…”

“What makes them so important?” Clara asked him. “I’ve heard nothing at work about these ‘unusual tracks’.”

“They are large,” Dru-Zod told her, tenderly sweeping her drenched hair off her shoulders so that her breasts were exposed to him. “They match nothing known to your people… They are unnatural, strange – alien.”

“And… and you think something from Krypton could have…?”

“Perhaps,” the General said quickly. “But I shouldn’t worry about such things. You know what it does to your health.”

He said this only out of care for her and yet, she felt a pang rattle through her. She often suffered terrifying and painful panic attacks if something particularly strenuous happened to jump in her path. She hated them, not only because of the way they made her feel at the time, but how weak they made her look compared to him.

“Ukiem,” he addressed her firmly, using the Kryptonian term of endearment he always did. He stepped back a little so he could look into her green eyes and tilted her chin upwards with his fingertip as he said; “do not worry about it.”

She would have been captured by his dark irises, had her gaze not wandered further down. There was a silence as Clara amused herself by tracing a long scar on his abdomen with her fingertip. Dru, meanwhile, picked up the bottle of shampoo she had intended to use before he distracted her, and emptied a large amount onto his hand. After sharing Clara’s abode with her for several months now, he had become accustomed to the more human side of life that she followed, memorising her habits and traditions, although Clara was not entirely human.

General Zod would not so much as think about making love to a human the way he did with Clara. He could break bones with the lightest squeeze, so a relationship with a species so delicate was out of the question (curse Kal-El and his self-control). His lover, much like Wonder Woman, The Flash, Zatanna and many others, was a so-called ‘metahuman’ and, whilst these people did poses differing powers, on a basic level, all had enhanced strength, senses and endurance – which was vital in their relationship if he was not to break her in half.

Make no mistake, Zod was not excessively rough with her. He cared deeply for Clara and would see himself killed before any harm came to her, but he loved not having to hold back his true strength from her.

One difference with Clara was that she held no secret identity. Her powers were kept hidden and she did not throw on a ridiculous suit in the cover of darkness and fly to the other side of the world to save lives. That was not who she wanted to be. Her telekinetic powers proved useful, certainly, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be relied upon like that. As far as she was concerned, there were enough heroes on this Earth…

Having watched her complete this activity many times, Dru now felt confident in this task, placing the bottle back down and tenderly spreading the shampoo over her long, thick hair. He worked it gradually into a lather, massaging her scalp and listening to the light moans of pleasure that escaped her lips. Whilst he did this, he saw his opportunity to kiss her as her head fell back, so he leaned down a little and touched his lips to hers, almost with the same softness as when they had shared their first kiss. This was how they normally began, taking their time and testing each other’s comfort zones.

She kissed him back as her hands found his neck and she angled her face to deepen their lip-lock, groaning at the feel of his fingers buried deep in her hair, making such a normally average activity seem as erotic as their wild nights of passion. It made Clara’s stomach coil just thinking about it, especially the last time they had been together a little under forty-eight hours ago and she had been bent over the kitchen worktop, crying out in pleasure as he had pounded into her with hard and deep thrusts.

“So, you enjoyed that, did you?” Zod goaded playfully as he started to wash out the suds. He had been able to tell just by her expression exactly what she had been thinking about.

“Mm-hm,” she nodded, her hands wandering to his buttocks and making him groan in turn. “I loved it, Dru. Every last second of it.”

There was a pause as he inhaled deeply, savoring her touch and smell that he had come to know, but never took for granted. “By Rao, you’re beautiful…” he breathed, an action made painful with the lust that crushed his chest.

Zod let her take control as he stroked the shampoo out of her hair, moaning in bliss when she began to suck and nip at the sensitive skin of his neck. He quickly became lost with her loving affection bestowed upon him, absentmindedly tugging at her dark strands and twisting his head to guide her to the right spot. When at last Clara found it, she took her sweet time in providing him with a little pleasure, kissing, licking and playfully biting him, drinking in every sound that he emitted.

“I love you, Dru,” Clara whispered in his ear before nibbling his earlobe.

“I love you, too, Clara…” he replied quietly, incapable of rational thought as her hands travelled down his chest, pausing every now and then as she continued to kiss his neck to run her finger along a scar, remnants of a life lived with more toil and pain than hers.

“Shall we have a little fun?” Clara teased as her hand moved down only inches above his hardening member.

Dru closed his eyes and awaited the pleasure that she would give him, uttering a breathless ‘yes’ as her fingertips brushed his head.

She took her time in teasing him, stroking lightly, never giving him as much as he wanted, allowing him to become more desperate and aroused by the second. She loved to watch his face as his head fell back, a quiet moan leaving his lips that hung open in pleasure. She felt him shudder as her hand made a gentle downward glide, his member throbbing against her palm. He exhaled lustily, his stomach tensing as he whispered;

“Oh, Clara… Please. Please…”

She was satisfied with that. Making the great and powerful General Zod beg was no easy task, but she had succeeded, as she did every time. She knew his weak spots, but only she was privileged enough to know about them. Only she had seen this much of his body and had been able to touch and caress as much of it as she pleased. She doted on him and, even though she would make him beg, she always yielded to him in the end. She loved him too much not to and could not be so cruel.

She knelt before him and a grin took form upon his lips. He always felt a sense of regained pride when she did this as the one whom he loved would follow his commands, and in other words, accept him. This was what he longed for. His place in the universe was defined by wherever Clara was. If she perished, he would be cast out in the cold expanse of space once more, having nowhere to go and no one to confide in as he did with his beautiful Clara.

And she was his. From the moment he had found out she was with his child, Dru considered her rightfully his. He had not meant to get her pregnant. Neither of them had ever thought it was a possibility, seeing as they were two different species. Clara had also been told there was little chance of her being able to conceive due to the way the testing changed her hormones and bodily functions, but she supposed it was fate that had given her this blessing. They loved each other whole-heartedly and, whilst Dru kept rambling about all the possible complications, he was thoroughly excited about finally having a chance at a (relatively) normal life, settling down with the one he truly loved.

Clara curled her lips around the tip of his member to receive a quiet moan in return, enjoying giving him the pleasure that he only took from her. She moved with the gentle rocking motions of his hips, swallowing a little more of him each time until she had taken nearly all of him in and he began to pant, breathless with pleasure and desire. His thrusts became tighter, as did his grip on her hair, and the moans that left his lips were now loud and lustful, utterly distracted by the way she made him feel. She was the only one who had ever made him feel that way; wound up so tightly that to deny him the release he craved would be the very end of the Kryptonian General.

Although that did not mean to say he had to have it like this. In fact, he was more than keen on prolonging this as much as he possibly could. He would be incredibly busy over the next week or so and fleeting memories were not the kind he liked to leave. Memories that were so vivid, they stole the breath from Clara’s lungs were the types he wanted her to have of him; loving, pleasuring and cherishing her. That was how he wanted her to remember him – always.

Before she could even attempt to comprehend his next move, he had already completed it, deftly lifting her from her knees and high up onto his shoulders, his mouth lingering tantalisingly close to the warm and tingling apex of her thighs. Clara shivered as her back hit the cold tiles, her eyes wide with adrenaline and lust as she said;

“Don’t drop me.”

“You think I would?” Dru mused, leisurely licking her inner thigh.

“N-no…” She stuttered. “But accidents happen and – ooh…”

Clara tilted her head back and moaned as Dru gave a lingering lick to her center. His hands held her hips steady as his tongue travelled from her opening, up and over her swollen bud, pausing to flick the mound of highly sensitive nerves several times. Her muscles tightened as she writhed on his shoulders, her palms flattening against the wet tiles before they curled with intense bliss. Her groans, somewhat muffled by the stifling hot steam, were loud and unrelenting as he pleasured her with such skill, one might think he was used to having his way with any woman he wanted. In truth, Clara was the only one for him. She brought out these most carnal instincts and they were of benefit to both of them, allowing for a sensual, utterly pleasurable experience like no other.

As his tongue delved into her opening, she wondered (through the fog of arousal that clouded her mind) why Dru had chosen her of all people to bestow such affections upon. Yes, their sexual desires for each other could be fulfilled without him fracturing her pelvis, but there was more to Dru Zod – and to their relationship – than the want for a quick, loveless rut at all odd hours.

No, there seemed to be something he saw in her that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. He told her oft that she was beautiful, too oft for it to be the sole reason behind his devotion. She was intelligent, although he didn’t seem to care for that, either. Although she missed him when he was away, she wasn’t overly emotional, nor was she excitable, unreasonable or dependent on others, but again, these did not seem reason enough to cause such passion.

What Dru found most appealing in this beautiful young woman was that, using all her strength, she could hurt him if she wanted to. Not that she ever would, but her undulating hips on his shoulders exerted a delicious, painful pressure that he would never feel with anyone else. This, with all other factors combined, was why his devotion to her was so strong. She was his equal, the only earth-bound creature whom could give him all the experiences he craved, for better or for worse.

Clara’s breathing was shallow and her legs twitched, telling him she was close. Her high-pitched moans and whines of desperation spurred him on (for he loved to hear them) and he knew she only needed a little push now to send her toppling over the edge. Fortunately, he was very aware of all the little details in such activities that really made her tick, such as an almost hypersensitive spot on the right side of her inner walls, incredibly responsive to light, fleeting touches, so he proceeded to flick it with his tongue, making her whole body jar. She cried out, although she wasn’t quite there, yet.

“Dru, please!” She begged, knowing a repeat of that action would allow her that all-consuming taste of heaven.

He chuckled, but decided to tease her a little for the time being, wanting her to really plead with him for release. He diverted his attention around that same spot, but never directly on it and she squirmed, her groans growing in intensity and need. She begged once more, but he wasn’t satisfied with that, either.

“Show me the respect I command, pet, then I shall give you what you desire.” He told her.

That had been an order; a demand from a fallen General. She knew at once what he asked of her.

“Please, General!” She cried. “I-I’m at your mercy!”

The surge of power and pride those words brought him gave him all the encouragement he needed. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot once more, Clara’s entire body tightened as her back bowed away from the wall. Her hands gripped his wrists as she released breathy moans into the steamy air, forgetting about everything for a few short seconds and only knowing deep pleasure.

Whilst seeing her like this was not exactly a rare treat, it was a delight for Dru all the same. She looked simply stunning, her cheeks and lips scarlet red, chest flushed and eyelids closed, the picture of true love’s power as the ecstasy shaped her fair features.

All too soon, she sighed with bliss and her emerald eyes flew open once more. He lowered her slowly to her feet, but kept her firmly held against his chest whilst her legs still shook. In the meantime, he gave a thoughtful hum as a grin twitched at the corners of his mouth.

“How shall I take you, my warrior?” He mused, his hands stroking her back and sides delicately, teasingly. “Shall I have you curl you slender legs around my waist, or should I have you on your back? Perhaps I could tie your wrists to the curtain rail and see you fair that way, or sit you in my lap…”

“God, Dru, any way you want!” She said breathlessly. “I need you so badly, want to feel you inside me…”

She stopped upon noting his still indecisive expression, but eventually he announced he had chosen his method and told her to bend over, forearms pressed against the wall of the shower.

Clara obeyed, her mouth watering with desire as she looked back at him lustily. He gave a satisfied sigh as he ran his fingertips down the curve of her spine. Her body ached for him, her heart pounding as his palms flattened over her waist and finally laid gentle pressure on her hips again.

“Are you ready, my love?” He asked tenderly, thumbs tracing circles on her soft skin as he awaited her answer, although he did not have to wait for long. Clara nodded and braced herself, head resting against the wall as she anticipated the pleasure that he was about to give her.

Zod was always slow at first, recognising that Clara was sensitive and so summed all the patience he could to prevent her from feeling any pain. Whenever the delight etched into discomfort, he would pause and wait for her to become accustomed to the sensation before inching deeper. He often thought how shocked the righteous Kal-El would be if he knew he cared so much for Clara. Dru often felt it had been long forgotten that he did, in fact, have a heart. A heart encased in metal, yes, but it was there all the same and she had found the chink in his amour that allowed access to the most hidden part of himself.

When he was at last sunk as deeply as he could go, thighs pressed to her bottom, he began to move leisurely back and forth, moaning quietly as Clara bit her lip. Every delicious thrust sent a wave of pleasure through each nerve in her body, making her tingle all over as he uttered her name. Her hips rolled against his in rhythm, rocking to further increase the enjoyable sensations and she told him she loved him, words she often underestimated the effect of on Dru. It caused a pleasant, knotting twinge low in his gut that only served to fuel him, the gentle thrusts now becoming a little faster and deeper each time.

This was another part of love-making with Dru that Clara enjoyed; the build-up to the use of his undeniable strength; the slow-burning passion that made her press her thighs together whenever she dreamt of him, or caused her to burn her toast in the morning when only the scent of blackening bread could knock her back into reality.

She begged him for more, gasping as her body began to shake. The pressure building in her abdomen caused knotting twinges in her body, although she knew he would have her crying his name during multiple climaxes before he reached his own. 

True to her prediction, her back arched as she peaked and she groaned loudly, his name spilling from her lips as she panted breathlessly. Dru kept going even though she felt her legs aching, ready to collapse with exhaustion. She probably would have done if he had not curled an arm around her waist to support her.

“I’m not finished with you yet, my love,” he purred in a voice as smooth and seductive as dark chocolate. That alone was enough to send arousal shooting to her core, the knot beginning to build once more.

Half-an-hour later, when Clara’s fingertips were starting to prune, Dru at allowed himself the pleasure of release, along with his lover’s fourth climax. He buried himself deeply within her and groaned, sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he shuddered and spilled his seed. Clara could not muster enough energy to do anything besides gasp quietly, admitting once again that the Kryptonian’s stamina was beyond belief. How on earth he was still standing, she’d never know, but she’d most definitely feel it, tomorrow…

Eventually, Dru reached for the tap to switch off the water and scooped the barely conscious young woman up in his arms. She panted heavily as he dried her off gently, rubbing the towel soothingly over her aching muscles and doing the same to himself before picking her up once again. He took her to the bedroom and curled up on top of the sheets with her (the room was far too humid to comfortably lie beneath the sheets), thinking it unusual that he should be in the mood for post-coital cuddling. He supposed there was the underlying notion buried deep within in his subconscious that she deserved it, especially after he’d worn her out.

Clara was already asleep by the time he thought to switch off the light. Her dainty hands were pressed against his chest as she sighed softly, relishing Dru’s company even in sleep. He stroked her hair and back tenderly, planting light kisses on her forehead whenever he thought to. He knew she’d likely be sore for a few days, but he knew he hadn’t hurt her. Not really. He imagined there was a part of Clara like himself that wished to feel something (everything) during lovemaking that humans could not give. The ability to withstand his rough and needy movements was appreciated and valued by both parties, not only meaning Dru didn’t have to restrict himself, but also that Clara could cherish the heights of pleasure she could only feel with him, however much pain that involved, though he’d never cause her superfluous pain. He wasn’t quite that sadistic.

The General settled into the bedsheets, still cradling the young woman. He knew she’d be relieved - and rather excited – to find him there when she woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you see errors. I'm short on time for proofreading. Many thanks!


End file.
